Kiyama Hiroto
(Forward) (Midfielder) (Defender) |number = 11 (The Genesis) 18 (Inazuma Japan) (Neo Raimon) (Inazuma Legend Japan) (Inazuma Battle Eleven) 10 (Eisei Gakuen) 15 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Fire |team = *'The Genesis' (captain) *'Inazuma Japan A' *'Inazuma Japan' (temporary captain) *'Red Team' *'Neo Raimon' *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Inazuma Battle Eleven' (Gran form/captain) *'Eisei Gakuen' (captain) *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Takahiro Mizushima Hanba Tomoe (Young) |va = Nathan Sharp (Ares) Michael Pizzuto |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 036 Episode 040 (GO) Episode 014 (Ares) }} Kiyama Tatsuya ( タツヤ), also known as Kiyama Hiroto ( ヒロト) in the original series, is a major supporting character. He was the captain and forward of The Genesis in season two, but in season three he was a forward and midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Kira Hiroto ( ヒロト). In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a midfielder for Inazuma Legend Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match, he is the captain and midfielder for Inazuma Battle Eleven. In the alternate timeline, he is a forward for Eisei Gakuen in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin and a midfielder for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"Aliea's top soccer warrior, his fiery shots are like comets."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *''"An old rival who became a staunch ally. His shots are like blazing comets."'' ---- Gran form *''"This former captain of Aliea Gakuen's Gaia team has a shot like a soaring comet!"'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= Normal form *''"An old rival who became a staunch ally. His shots are like blazing comets."'' ---- Gran form *''"This former captain of Aliea Gakuen's Gaia team has a shot like a comet!"'' Appearance Kiyama has pale skin and is average in height. At the beginning he has straight, light red hair that is swept from the sides with one spike coming down onto his face and has bright/dark teal eyes. In his first appearance, he wears a long sleeved orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt beneath it and had his red hair straight with one spike in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis, his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again, it is darker and looks like a mix the earlier hairstyles, but still has the one bang infront of his face. Kiyama's first hairstyle is similar to Kira Hiroto's. When he was young, his hair was shorter and wore a white shirt, green jacket, light green trousers and gray shoes. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not like what it is shown to be in the anime, but it consisted of a dark-purple striped t-shirt, with a short sleeved orange unbuttoned t-shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto's GO outfit is revealed to be a gray suit jacket with a white-collared light-blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants and brown-colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle and it is darker in colour. He now notably wears glasses with a black frames. His skin also is darker. Personality When he first appeared, he seemed to be a mysterious and shy person, as he secretly kept watching the matches and training going on in Raimon. But later on, he is shown to be a caring person especially for his father, sister and siblings. In episode 61, when his father told him to release the limiter, which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training, he hesitated and didn't seem to want to do it. If the limiter was released, it would grant the person's body inhumane strength, but would result in cramping of the muscles and other physical discomforts which could kill them, to which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will break until their insides fall apart". Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida the captain for the second half of the game against Raimon. Later on, when he joins Inazuma Japan, he is shown to be very kind. For example in episode 100, he promises Kogure to go camping with everyone someday, as there are some nice places for camping in Liocott Island. He also showed his kind and gentle personality when Hijikata, Endou, and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom and allow them to play their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world. Plot Background Tatsuya grew up in Ohisama En orphanage. Later, Kira Seijirou noticed that Kiyama looks like his deceased son, so he changed Tatsuya's name to Hiroto. When Aliea Meteorite was found, Hiroto became Gran, captain of team Gaia. Season 2 Hiroto made his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he was, Hiroto wasn't there anymore. It is seen, but only in the games, that he was watching the match between Raimon and Shin Teikoku Gakuen. He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches secretly and was first fully introduced in episode 36. In episode 44, after watching Raimon's match with Yokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with him and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had started to play soccer, but then he just ignores it and says that the match will be held at Yokato's field on the next day afternoon. When they arrived at the destination to start the match, it was revealed that his team is The Genesis which is one of the master rank teams of Aliea Gakuen. In episode 45, he along with his teammates had a match against Raimon. During the game Hiroto played without any effort and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand, even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru and Kurimatsu to leave the team in fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injured after trying to stop Ryuusei Blade with his head. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm and cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. in episode 60, his team played against Raimon once more, where he quickly made his first goal in the match with Ryuusei Blade, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand (although in the game, he stops it with Majin The Hand). In episode 61, as Tsunami helps Tachimukai to rise up again, Hiroto asks to Endou if he finally had understand who is the stronger before returning to his teammates' company. Later, when Endou said to him that his soccer was wrong and that only with hard work someone can be really good at soccer, he asks if this is true, claiming that The Genesis is the strongest team. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3 and after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's the name that belongs to his father's deceased son, Kira Hiroto. Later in that episode, he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Gakuen students and coach Hitomiko. Season 3 During season 3, Hiroto was called in by coach Hibiki along with his best friend Midorikawa Ryuuji to be one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan's members. He was placed in team A, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto was then chosen as one of the sixteen representatives of Japan. In episode 70, he is seen watching an eating competition between Midorikawa and Kabeyama, also along who are watching the fun little competition were Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami and Kazemaru Ichirouta. Later, during the morning training, he and Kurimatsu Teppei were dribbled past by Kazemaru. After some time, he tried to make a goal with Ryuusei Blade, but wasn't able to beat Endou's Seigi no Tekken G2. Later, he thinks about Kudou. During the match against Big Waves, Hiroto is one of the Inazuma Japan's members who had the ball stolen from them by Box Lock Defense besides Kidou, Fubuki and Gouenji. After the match against Desert Lion, Hiroto is seen helping Midorikawa in his training, as the latter didn't consider himself as strong enough to play at FFI. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with it score the third goal for Inazuma Japan. In episode 89, Hiroto tried to score a goal against Knights of Queen, but his shoot was stopped by Galatyn. When Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence, he noticed that Inazuma Japan wasn't doing their usual play as they were all trying to cover for Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma's roles by themselves. He helps the team connect their passes. He then takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured and scores Inazuma Japan's first and only goal during the match, along with Gouenji and Utsunomiya Toramaru with their new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. In the match against Unicorn, he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru, scored a goal with Grand Fire. When he was shooting, he had the captain's band, as being the fourth captain for Inazuma Japan. In episode 100, he practices in the woods to try to become more flexible as he thinks that his dribble wouldn't be effective against Orpheus's defense. Later, he runs into Kogure, who was running from Someoka after Kogure had pranked him. They have a practice match against two kappa-looking boys which helps him develop the flexibility he needs in the match against Orpheus in order to break through its defense. In episode 112, Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata Raiden and Kidou sneak into Brazil's area. He transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, to which they agreed. In episode 123, as Gouenji made the kickoff, he receives a pass from Someoka and proceeds to pass to Kazemaru. He later tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. After Endou perfected God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu, Tenkuu Otoshi, and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou used their new hissatsu technique, Big Bang and scored another point against Little Gigant. After winning the FFI, he is last seen reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma and his sister Hitomiko. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Hiroto made his reappearance in episode 40, where it is shown that he is also a member of Resistance along with Midorikawa. It is mentioned that he is the president of the Kira Company, that is also the reason why he changed his name to Kira. In episode 41, he and Midorikawa are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance about the top secret project of Fifth Sector, "Dragonlink". In episode 42, he is called by Midorikawa, who's says that had discovered what is the Dragonlink's project. He is later seen driving to the Amano Mikado Stadium along with Midorikawa to warn Endou about Dragonlink, stating that the project is terrible. In episode 43, he is seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink along with Midorikawa, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou and Kazemaru Ichirouta. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Kiyama Tatsuya along his teammates from Eisei Gakuen gathered at the stadium where the ceremony announcing members of Inazuma Japan was about to start. Midorikawa Ryuuji was a little bit nervous and Kiyama stated that fumbling around here wouldn’t help now. He was selected as a midfielder of Inazuma Japan, together with Kira Hiroto and Saginuma Osamu. Tatsuya was very happy that he could play again with Hiroto in one team. All players gathered later to celebrate their selection and went to Kawaguchiko Sports Center where they supposed to stay and train during the preliminaries. On the next day coach Zhao Jinyun prepared for the team special training with an unexpected guest Clario Orvan from the Spanish team Barcelona Orb. He faced with 18 players without any problems and scored a goal with his incredible technique Diamond Ray. Clario noticed that they improved their abilities, what's more he saw one of them practicing and was really impressed. He left leaving the team depressed and unbelieving what just has happened. When Gouenji Shuuya told that Clario’s intention wasn’t to scare them but see how serious they were, Tatsuya understood that it was some kind of test or lesson for them. Restraining them would only make them stronger. In the evening Tatsuya along Haizaki Ryouhei, Inamori Asuto, Hiura Kirina and Fudou Akio went to buy some ice cream for their coach. To their surprise they met a young boy who introduced himself as a Mutekigahara Fujimaru and attacked them with the ball. He made fun of them as a Japanese national team and promised that he would destroy them. As he said, he did and beat all of them in a blink of an eye, playing rough. When coach Zhao showed up, Mutekigahara disappeared, leaving them confounded and angry. The first match in the Asia preliminaries was against Korea’s Red Bison. Both teams were considered equal level, so everything in the match depended on their abilities. When Red Bison started to play rough, Tatsuya was angry about their strategy and Kidou Yuuto stated that despite this their skills were real enough. Right after Korea quickly scored the first goal but it was like on the edge of foul. During the match Tatsuya and the other players understood that their fight with Mutekigahara could be useful because they were able to predict the opponent’s moves and avoid rough plays. Soon Inazuma Japan scored the first goal with new Gouneji’s shot Last Resort. Their joy didn’t last long when Gouenji got injured and had to leave the pitch. While Hiroto was warming up, Tatsuya approached him glad that they would finally stand on the same field together. To his surprise Hiroto and Haizaki started to compete each other. When they were fighting for the ball, Asuto managed to score the second goal for Japan. Soon after Korea tied but it was Inazuma Japan who won this match, after Hiroto and Haizaki shot the 3rd goal together. Before the next match with Australia, Inazuma Japan trained on their own since coach Zhao didn’t get any information about their opponent. Tatsuya practiced with Hiroto and later watched his training with Haizaki. When he missed the goal Tatsuya asked what was wrong since the timing of his shoots kept getting quicker every time. Haizaki got angry and started to argue with Hiroto. Tatsuya told them to calm down and stated that they were teammates, not enemies. However they didn’t get along and Haizaki left the training. Tatsuya were sitting at the bench during the match with Shining Satans. When Raimon Natsumi appeared before the team, benched players were very excited. Later she revealed that she has been investigating other teams and found out what were the Australian tricks. Tatsuya introduced himself to Natsumi and asked to tell about everything. Later they were shocked when she advised to the players to close their eyes while playing. It turned out that Australia used hypnosis to trick the opponents and it was the only way to avoid it. Inazuma Japan managed to score the first goal, but Australia still had an advantage with 3 points. Later Natsumi showed Endou Mamoru tree-colored dango which she brought as a souvenir from her journey. Tatsuya was wondering what was she doing. To their surprise Endou understood the secret message and finally managed to evolve his technique into powerful Fuujin Raijin Ghost thanks which he stopped Time Trance. Tatsuya stated that only reason that Natsumi brought earlier those dango as a souvenir, was to help Endou. When Asuto got hit by shot, that was intended for Ichihoshi Mitsuru, players on the field and those who were sitting on the bench were deeply shocked. After the match resumed Hiroto and Haizaki scored the 5th goal and Inazuma Japan won this match. Later in the locker room Kidou told the team about Ichihoshi being traitor and asked them to help eliminate him from the team. They were listening these revelation in disbelief but accepted Kidou’s plan. Unexpectedly he was accused of doping when FFI administration bureau employee found prohibited drugs in his locker. Before the next match witch Uzbekistan’s team Eternal Dancers Tatsuya and the other players underwent special training prepared by their coach which was a relay race. Later, as the result of misunderstanding, Endou was arrested and Zhao informed the team who would be the goalkeeper in the upcoming match. When he selected Nishikage, Saginuma was confounded and Tatsuya calmly put a hand on his arm, smiling meaningly. Inazuma Japan started the match being in low spirits. They quickly lost first goal, and soon after the second one, watching this in disbelief. Unexpected return of Nosaka Yuuma immediately raised the team’s morale and improved their play. Nosaka entered the field and Tatsuya was benched for the second half of the match. Neither rough Uzbekistan’s plays nor Ichihoshi’s double game couldn’t stop Japan’s counterattack. They quickly tied and later gained another 2 points when Eternal Dancers sustained serious injuries, after Japan used their tactic Grid Omega version 2.0. When Endou left the arrest, the team gathered at the briefing and coach Zhao explained them what was The Orion Foundation, confirming Ichihoshi’s identity as their spy. Tatsuya understood that players who behaved strangely during their previous matches were in fact those from the Disciple of Orion. Later Endou revealed to his teammates the true about Ichihoshi’s past. Tatsuya stated that Ichihoshi was unable to go against the Orion’s orders because they took care of him when he was alone, after he lost his father and brother in the car accident. To their much surprise Iwato Takashi admitted that Ichihoshi had a younger brother who was ill and that was the real reason why Ichihoshi cooperated with Orion. In the face of these facts the team decided to help Ichihoshi. The team gathered to practice before their next match with Phoenix Army of Arab. Nosaka and Nishikage conducted a training with a special device prepared by coach Zhao, thanks which they would be able to avoid rough plays and fouls. Later during the meal Ootani Tsukushi, Kino Aki and Mikado Anna enthused over Tatsuya’s and Fubuki Shirou‘s meals which were perfectly composed to provide all necessary nutrients. During the match with Saudi Arabia Tatsuya was sitting at the bench. When at the beginning Kazemaru Ichirouta was attacked by the opponent’s players and avoided their hits, Tatsuya along with Goujin got excited that their training proved more than effective. After the first half of the match ended, Japan took the lead with 1 point. When Ichihoshi broke down the team was trying to help him and Tatsuya explained that soccer business was very big now. Their probable winning in the tournament would be rewarded with a prize money and with that amount they would be able to fund Ichihoshi’s brother surgery and pay money back, in case of lend from Hiroto’s father Kira Seijirou. Later it was revealed that Ichihoshi’s brother was dead and Ichihoshi behaved strangely because he had two personalities of both brothers. Despite his serious state the team decided to involve Ichihoshi in game. Later he managed to unite with his brother and was able to continue play, passing the ball successfully to his teammates, thanks which they won this match after Hiroto and Haizaki score the second goal for Japan. While Ichihoshi was going to leave the camp, the whole team appeared and convinced him to stay. It was revealed that the next Japan’s opponent would be China. Coach Zhao met with all players and unexpectedly informed the team that his supporter Li Kobun was going to leave them. Later his true identity was uncovered as a Li Hao, Chinese forward, and to their much surprise Li admitted that in disguise was helping Zhao leveling up Inazuma Japan. Coach explained the team that he had a bigger goal besides the winning in the tournament which was destroying the Orion Foundation and free soccer. When Asuto and Ichihoshi suddenly disappeared, the team decided to look for the missing teammates. Hiura thanks to his investigative sense found a poster about trip to the waterfall in Fuji Forest. The description informed about the strange creatures called Kappa who might live there. It seemed that this information irritated Tatsuya who stated firmly that Kappa was only imaginary animal and didn’t existed. Later when Ichihoshi and Asuto were found near the forest, they confirmed that Kappa was real, which excited Sakanoue but Tatsuya was speechless with shock. Before Inazuma Japan left for their next match with China, Kudou Michiya showed them a message from Zhao who explained that due to his health problems he wouldn’t be able to participate in this match. Later the team understood that this situation wasn’t something unusual since Zhao used to behave strangely before. However Tatsuya stated that they shouldn’t be so casual about this since they played very important match and Kazemaru agreed with him, stating that they were now without the coach. Soon after they realized that Zhao joined the opponent’s team. The match from the beginning was different, Chinese players according to their name Soccer Acrobatic Troupe were using tricks to pass the ball. Tatsuya was trying to stop Li Hao using slide, but Li easily avoided it and later China quickly took the advantage with 2 points since Endou wasn’t able to stop Li Hao’s shot. When later Kudou decided to let Nishikage and Saginuma enter the field, everyone was shocked and barely understood what was going on. To everyone’s surprise the three goalkeepers united their powers and created new mighty technique The Asura thanks which they blocked Chinese shots. Right after China used their new tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin thanks which they disoriented Japan’s team with an optical illusion and got through the defense line. Tatsuya was tricked by Shuu Chuna who easily passed him and ran further towards the goal. In the second half of the match Goujin replaced Hiroto on the field and China immediately used again their tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin. This time thanks to Asuto’s Inabikari Dash Japan broke Chinese strategy and Tatsuya along with Ichihoshi understood that illusions wouldn’t work if they synchronized speed and movements with the opponents. Later Goujin astonished everyone with his marvelous shot Fire Lemonade Rising thanks which Japan scored the first goal. When the match resumed China used new tactic Minna de Jiangshi which completely paralyzed Japan’s moves and Tatsuya was blocked by Tan Tanmin. Later with Mouko Shuurai Chinese team got through the Japan’s defense and all players were pushed away. Both teams kept fighting, without any rest. At the end of the match, thanks to Nosaka’s order, Tatsuya gathered with the others around Asuto. Their strategy was successful because Ichihoshi managed to break free and passed to Fudou who later tied 2-2. After Ichihoshi finished his analysis of Chinese team, Inazuma Japan used their new tactic The General and all players got direct instructions where to go and what to do. Tatsuya easily stole the ball from Zhou Xing and passed it immediately to Asuto. Later along with Kazemaru they cut Li’s and Zhou’s way who were trying to interfere their actions. Soon after Japan took the lead when Haizaki scored the 3 goal. Even the last Chinese attack wasn’t enough effective to change anything and Inazuma Japan won this match. Later both teams thanked each other for the proper and honest fight and promised to play again one day. Inazuma Japan participated in a special send-off party held by the World Soccer Association. They gathered at the luxury ship and met there some Spanish players who were special guests. Spain was revealed to be the first Japan's opponents in the tournament. Before the departure to Russia for the FFI tournament, Tatsuya along with Hiroto and Saginuma visited Eisei Gakuen. The team and the coach gave them a warm welcome and praised for the winning in the preliminaries. Tatsuya ensured them that they were going to win also on the world stage. Later unexpectedly Kira Seijirou appeared and wished them luck, preparing unusual video with his presentation. During the flight to Russia Tatsuya was worrying about Hiroto because he was looking like he felt sick or scared of flying, shaking all the time. However Hiroto denied, stating that he was just excited about facing the world. When they landed Tatsuya kept asking if Hiroto was alright and he behaved like nothing happened before. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past during the Football Frontier finals to join Raimon, fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki Shirou and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match, he made a pass to Kanon in order to score Neo Raimon's second goal. He and Toramaru were badly beaten by a shoot from Sandayuu Mishima. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score the last and winning goal. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Hiroto appeared along with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan, to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Last Death Zone with Fubuki Shirou and Someoka Ryuugo to help destroy the scoreboard so that they could get rid of the LBXs. He later helped Endou Mamoru to use Great The Hand along with the other members. However, they later disappeared due to the purple energy created by Fran. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2= You can recruit Hiroto, as Gran, after you defeat The Genesis. Select him in the machine and wait until Hibiki calls you warning that he appeared. He will appear randomly near to Yokato's field. You need to beat him three times; all of them in matches where you have to score 3 goals in 25:00 seconds. |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Hiroto will automatically join your team during the first chapter of the game if you chose to play with Inazuma Japan A or at the second chapter if you chose to play with Inazuma Japan B. Inazuma Eleven GO= Young form In order to recruit Hiroto in the Shine version of the game, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The Strongest of the Universe (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, The Genesis and Chaos) *'Player: 'Midorikawa Ryuuji (Obtained at Holy Road liner community master) *'Player': Kamezaki Kappa (Obtained at Raimon Old club community master) *'Player: 'Yagami Reina (Obtained at Pinball Stadium road community master) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ---- Gran form In order to recruit Gran, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, Chaos, or The Genesis on their taisen routes) *'Player': Hanesaki Gouta *'Player': Yagami Reina *'Player': Kira Shuugo After this, he can be scouted for 4550 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form In order to recruit Young Hiroto, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Main Album (おもいでのアルバム, randomly dropped from Friendships (フレンドシップス) at Raimon's schoolyard past) *'Photo': Hologram Ball (ホログラムボールの写真, taken at the soccer museum in Future City) *'Record': Pro Photographer (フォトグラファー, take 100 photos.) *'Encounter': Meet with Hiroto! (Located in the Area between Mall and Inazuma Tower in Past Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna points. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option, you need to have scouted at least 4 other characters from FFI Community Master. ---- Gran form In order to recruit Gran, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kiyama Hiroto (young) (FFI's community master in past Inazuma Town's park) *'Record': Skilled Team (スゴ腕サッカーチーム, Win 100 matches.) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option, you need to have scouted at least 5 other characters from Aliea Gakuen's Community Master. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Hiroto in his Adult form, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Inazuma Legend Japan at Hirai's taisen route) *'Player': Kiyama Hiroto (young) (FFI's community master in past Inazuma Town's park) *'Player': Gran (Aliea Gakuen's community master in Future City's shop center) *'Records': Super Striker (スーパーストライカー, score at least 100 times in total) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form In order to recruit Hiroto, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, randomly dropped by Artist Team at Mako's route) *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped by Team Endou at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken at Kogarashi Manor room 201 in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Far Univese (遥かなる宇宙の話題, obtained on the first floor of Raimon's second building) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least ten players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ---- Gran form In order to recruit Gran, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Supersonic Zipping Car (超速のビュンカート, randomly dropped from Edge Works (エッジワークス) at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Topic': Far Univese (遥かなる宇宙の話題, obtained on the first floor of Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Hiroto, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin' *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, randomly dropped by Artist Team at Mako's route) *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped by Team Endou at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped by Noisy Nose at Satoko's taisen route) *'Topic': Far Univese (遥かなる宇宙の話題, obtained on the first floor of Raimon's second building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 178 *'TP': 92 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 73 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 63 *'Freedom': 23 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'GP': 111 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 63 *'Control': 67 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 9 ---- Gran form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 71 *'Control': 63 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 61 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 61 *'Freedom': 6 Inazuma Eleven GO= Normal form *'GP': 155 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 120 *'Dribbling': 103 *'Technique': 140 *'Block': 113 *'Speed': 108 *'Stamina': 109 *'Catch': 80 *'Lucky': 92 *'Freedom': 86 ---- Gran form *'GP': 179 *'TP': 177 *'Kick': 130 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Technique': 129 *'Block': 93 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 95 *'Catch': 73 *'Lucky': 96 *'Freedom': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Normal form *'GP': 150 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 152 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 138 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 76 ---- Gran form *'GP': 142 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 95 *'Freedom': 69 ---- Adult form *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 79 *'Freedom': 59 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal form *'GP': 156 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 152 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 138 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 114 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Gran form *'GP': 142 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 95 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 79 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Gran form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Gran form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Gran form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Adult form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Gran form * * * * ---- Neo Raimon/Endou Reds * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= Normal form * * * * ---- Gran form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Gran form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Gran form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin= * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= * - N Inazuma Japan= * - R Inazuma Japan= * - SR Inazuma Japan= * * }} |-|Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle= * |-|Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars= * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gran form) * (Gran form; Gra Fa's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea B' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'NEW Genesis' *'Zennihon Youth A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Aliea B' *'Champion' *'Doppers' (Inazuma Japan form and The Genesis form) *'Gaia' *'Kami to Uchuu' (The Genesis form) *'Real Aliea' (The Genesis form) *'Real Inazuma' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes' *'Kaminari Japan' *'Kami to Uchuu' (Gran form) *'Kira Related' *'Last Rival' (Gran form) *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' *'Sick & Medical' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Crim Hound' (Gran form) *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' (Young form) *'Kira Related' *'Last Rival '(Gran form) *'Team Endou' (Young form) *'Team Fire' (Gran form) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' (Gran form) *'Crimson Hairs' (Adult form) *'Last Rival' (Gran form) *'Team Endou' (Young form) Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' (Gran form) Trivia *He has a character song titled Starline. *He's the first character who broke through a goalkeeper's hissatsu with a normal shot, which was against Endou using Majin The Hand. *In episode 36 in the English dubbed version, it was mentioned that Hiroto's last name is actually Hunter. *In the Chrono Stone game, if you Mixi Max Hiroto (young or adult form) with Gran, you will get a recolour very similar to the deceased Kira Hiroto. *In the dub version of Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre when Hiroto introduces himself he says "Previously from Genesis Academy". *He is the only character to have the most names/aliases in the series; Kiyama Hiroto, Gran, Kira Hiroto and Kiyama Tatsuya. *He has played 3 different positions in the Ares/Orion series: forward, midfielder and defender. Navigation de:Xavier Foster es:Xavier Foster fr:Xavier Foster it:Xavier Foster nl:Xavier Foster vi:Kiyama Hiroto Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters